


Right on Time

by Honey_Bee80



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, First Kiss, First Meetings, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gabriel is helpful, M/M, Mechanic Dean Winchester, Professor Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 09:38:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2542934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honey_Bee80/pseuds/Honey_Bee80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cliche coffee shop nonsense because I needed something sweet and fluffy.  Happy Halloween!<br/>*now sweet and fluffy and smutty because reasons*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dean Winchester cursed as he flung on his coat and snatched his keys off the counter. He was late and Bobby was gonna beat his ass. He cruised the Impala towards the body shop then turned abruptly and parked in front of the kitchy little coffee shop down the block. Maybe if he brought coffee and pastries he might be able to appease Bobby’s temper. Booze would probably be more effective, but it was 9am on a Tuesday. 

A small chime jingled as he opened the door. He had seen the place every day on the way to work, but only stopped in once or twice. The few times he had been in there was short blonde guy working the register with a lollipop hanging out of his mouth. He had been friendly enough although Dean got the impression he had a wicked sense of humor. He expected the same man, so was a bit startled when he saw a taller, dark haired guy working behind the counter. 

Dean shook his head and admonished himself. I mean, it wasn’t like he was a regular at this place, there were probably a bunch of employees who rotated through that he had never seen. He stood behind the petite brunette woman who was placing her order and waited. 

The barista prepared the woman’s coffee with fluid movement. He possessed an efficiency of motion that was impressive and almost beautiful to watch. In a matter of moments he handed her a cup with a smile. This was the first time the guy had really been facing the shop and actually looking up. Dean felt his breath hitch. He didn’t think he had ever seen anyone with eyes that clear and blue. His hair was also ruffled in an endearing way that Dean hadn't noticed before. The woman took her cup, looking up through her lashes, and smiled coyly. She was flirting, Dean could see it, but the barista seemed oblivious. Her smile finally fell and she sighed. 

“See you tomorrow, Clarence.” she lifted her cup in his direction before walking off. The barista was frowning after her as Dean stepped forward. 

“Clarence?” the question was out before Dean could stop it. 

The man looked at him, seeming to see Dean for the first time, and blushed. “My name is NOT Clarence. Meg seems to find it amusing to call me that. I don’t understand her.” 

“She likes you.” Dean grinned. The baristas face took on a puzzled expression and he looked at the door Meg had just exited through. 

“I suppose I don’t mind her company, but I’m guessing that’s not what you meant.”

Dean barked out a laugh of surprise. This guy was the poster boy for awkward. Which was pretty funny because he was really, really attractive. “Uh no. I hate to be the one to break it to you, but you’re kinda hot.” 

The barista flushed beet red and stared down at his shoes. “I...Uh…um..” he stammered for a few more seconds then finally reverted to “ What can I get you?”

“Oh yeah, I’m supposed to be getting my boss some stuff so he doesn’t kill me for being late again. Just put together a few muffins, and two plain coffees. Bobby hates the flavored crap.” 

“Any particular kind of muffin?”

“Whatever you like. I suck at picking this stuff out.”

The barista nodded, seemingly relieved to have something to do and began moving about to prepare Dean’s order. The shop was mostly empty and no one had come in after Dean. 

“Kind of slow morning, huh?” Dean asked. 

“Business has been slower since they put in that Starbucks a couple blocks over, or at least that’s what my brother tells me.”

“Your brother?”

“Yes, this is Gabriel’s shop, I'm only here a few days a week.” 

“He must be the short dude with the sugar addiction, right?”

The barista laughed at that, and Dean felt a small flutter of warmth in his chest at making the man smile. He had a really nice smile, and his teeth were white and straight.

"That would be Gabe. Here’s your muffins and coffee.” He handed Dean a small brown bag and two cups in a cardboard carrier. Their fingers brushed during the exchange, sending a zing through Dean that he didn’t expect. There was a lot about this guy that had kind of taken Dean by surprise. 

“Thanks, man.” 

“Castiel.”

“Huh?”

The dark haired man blushed again and looked down. “My name. It’s Castiel.” he murmured. 

Dean felt inordinately pleased about having this information. “Thanks, Cas.” He offered before glancing at his watch. “Shit, I gotta go, I am so late!” and with one last nod at Castiel he rushed out the door toward his car. 

Dean still got an earful from Bobby. The older man called him a dumbass and threatened to tell Sam to buy Dean an alarm clock for his birthday, but it probably would have been worse without the muffins as a peace offering. 

The work day went quickly, Dean humming along to his tapes on the old boom box as he buried himself under the hood of an old Chevelle. He stayed a little longer than necessary just to finish up, and make up for being late. 

He wiped the grease off his hands and popped his head into Bobby’s office. “I’m leaving for the day.”

Bobby nodded, not looking up from the paperwork he was engrossed in. Just as Dean figured he was safe to go, the older man stopped him. “Hey Dean? “

“Yeah?”

“Bring in whatever you brought today again tomorrow.”

Dean chuckled. “Sure Bobby.” 

Dean let himself into his empty, dark apartment and kicked off his boots. He warmed up some pizza, grabbed a beer, and settled onto the couch with Dr Sexy re runs. A stray thought poked at him, reminding him how alone he was, but he shooed it away. 

Dean woke up on time and left earlier than he needed to so he could stop and get the coffee and muffins Bobby asked for. He found himself more than a little hopeful that he might see Castiel again. His hopes plummeted when he saw the short blonde guy, Gabriel, he reminded himself, leaning on the counter. 

“What can I get you, hot stuff?” The cheery barista asked. 

“Two coffees, some muffins.”

“What kind?”

“Not sure, whatever you had yesterday? I just let Cas pick them out. My boss really liked them and wanted me to bring more today.”

The barista paused. “Cas? As in Castiel? As in you actually got my brother to interact with a person?” 

Dean frowned. For some reason he felt his hackles rise at how Gabriel was talking about Cas. “Uh, yeah?” Dean replied his tone sharper than it needed to be. 

Gabriel raised an eyebrow and snorted a laugh. “Whoooo-eeee! I think I just put two and three together.”

“What in the hell are you babbling about!?” Dean was growing annoyed and just wanted his coffee and food so he could get out of the shop and get to work. 

The shorter man giggled and shook his head. “ I have never seen my brother quite as flustered as he was yesterday, but he insisted nothing had happened. I’m here to tell you, Cassie actually talking to people is unusual.” 

Gabriel finished the coffees and tossed some muffins in a bag then pulled a Sharpie out of his pocket. He reached across the counter and grabbed Dean’s hand. 

“Hey!” Dean yelped as the other man began writing. 

“Call him.” Gabriel stated firmly as he finished the last number. “Cassie hasn’t been on a date in ages.” 

Dean took his order and walked back to his car in a slow haze staring at the bold black numbers scribbled onto the back of his hand. When he reached the Impala, he set the food down on the hood and dug his phone out of his pocket. He tapped the icon to add a contact and entered the number. He wasn’t ready to call it, not yet, but he washed his hands a lot at work, and he didn’t want to chance losing those digits. He agonized over how to name the contact for probably too long before finally just leaving it at Cas. Somehow it seemed to fit. 

He had saved the new contact and was just opening the door of the Impala when something warm bumped into him. Fortunately the food was still on the hood or Dean would have been wearing it. He whirled, ready to chew out his assailant when he met crystal blue eyes and the words died in his throat. 

Cas was wearing regular clothes, no apron in sight. His hair was still a disheveled mess, but the fitted button down he wore over faded jeans was very flattering. His cuffs were rolled and Dean saw some ink peeking out. He carried a well worn leather messenger bag. “Uh…hey Cas.” He stumbled. 

Castiel seemed surprised that Dean remembered him, then pleased. He offered a warm grin. Dean realized he had never actually introduced himself and hurried to remedy the situation. “Dean Winchester.” He offered, sticking a hand out. Cas looked at his hand for a long moment before taking it. 

“Castiel Novak.” 

Their handshake lingered and their eyes trailed over each other. Finally Dean cleared his throat and spoke. “So whaddya doing out and about?”

“I live down the street, I’m actually walking to work."

“I thought you worked at the coffee shop?”

Cas laughed. “I’m an adjunct professor at the university, I only do the coffee shop so my brother can have a day off now and again.” 

“Speaking of your brother, I just stopped in and he gave me something.” Dean felt his cheeks warm and he stuck out his sharpie covered hand. Castiel looked at the numbers in confusion then his eyes widened as he realized what they were. Then he blushed. 

“I am so sorry, Dean. My brother is too obnoxious for his own good, he means well, he just thinks I’m lonely and is trying to help, I apologize if he made you uncomfortable…”

“Cas, shut up.” Dean interrupted the other man’s rambling. Castiel closed his mouth, cheeks still pink, and looked up at Dean. “Do you wanna, you know, have coffee or dinner or something?” 

Castiel offered Dean another grin, but this one lit up his entire face and made his eyes glimmer. “I would love to, Dean.” 

Dean pulled out his phone and shot a text to the contact he had saved. Castiel started when his phone pinged and glanced at Dean. “Whaa...How!?”

“Are you kidding? I put that number in my phone as soon as I got it. I wasn’t joking yesterday when I said you’re hot. Now you have mine.” 

Castiel shuffled his feet for a moment, peering up at Dean through his lashes with a small smile playing on his lips. “I should really get to work.”

“Yeah, me too” Dean moved to collect the muffins and coffee from the hood and set them inside the car. When he straightened back up, he realized Cas was still there. 

“Dean?”

“Yeah, Cas?”

“You’re very attractive as well.” 

“That so?” 

“Yes.” Cas said firmly, but with a small tremble. He seemed nervous, but also resolute. Resolute about what Dean had no idea until suddenly he felt lips on his own and Oh…Oh…

Castiel might be shy, and not a people person but he made up for it with the fervor in his kiss. He kissed like it was the only thing in this world that mattered. Dean pressed back with enthusiasm, sliding one hand around Castiel’s lower back to gently coax their bodies closer. It was over too soon and Dean had to swallow a whine because he wanted more. Cas tasted like coffee and cinnamon and everything yummy and delicious. 

Cas stepped back, lips curving into his shy smile. “Goodbye, Dean. I‘ll see you?”

“Absofuckinglutely.” Dean managed to spit out. The mechanic watched the professor walk away, feeling the warmth that had sparked in his chest yesterday start to grow. Then he glanced down at his phone and realized he was, once again, going to be late. “It was so worth it though.” he whispered to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie is cute, Cas is mechanically impaired.

“What the hell, Winchester!? Are you too stupid to tell time all of a sudden!?” Bobby growled when he walked into the shop. 

Dean sighed and held out his offerings. Bobby snatched the bag and the coffee but continued to glare. He was waiting for a reply. Dean finally spoke. “I uh, mighta met somebody Bobby. Sorry for being late again.” 

Bobby’s face softened a fraction and he took a sip of the coffee he had grabbed from Dean. “This somebody have a name?”

“Yeah. Castiel Novak.” Dean felt happy just saying the name out loud, as if it made the whole thing real. 

“Huh.” Bobby fished a muffin out of the bag and took a huge bite, crumbs falling into his beard. He chewed contemplatively for a few moments. “Well good. You need somebody other than me n Sam. Now get your ass to work and you better be here on time tomorrow, I don’t care how pretty this new fella of yours is!” 

Dean grinned and mock saluted Bobby before shrugging out of his jacket and settling in to work. He was well buried underneath an old Honda when he heard someone yelling his name. He slid out from under the car glaring. 

“What!? I’m in the middle of something!” 

“Somebody here asking for you.” Bobby yelled back. He grumbled, but wiped off his hands and stood. He walked to the front, looking around, then broke into a grin when he spotted the redheaded troublemaker. 

“Charlie! What the hell!? I thought you were still in Cali!” He swooped in and hugged the small woman fiercely. 

“Got sick of all that sunshine. Besides I missed you and your big dumb moose.” She was smiling, freckles spotting her cheeks from the sun. 

“Hey, don’t insult Sammy. That’s my job.” 

She swatted him on the arm and laughed. Then her face stilled some and she turned serious. “How are you, Dean? Really? You really fell apart when that shit with Lisa went down, and Sam told me you haven’t dated since. That was over a year ago, man. You gotta let it go. Your brother is worried about you.”

Dean raked a hand through his hair and blushed. “As a matter of fact…” He started. Charlie screeched. 

“Oh my…you met somebody? Did you meet somebody? Does Sam know? What’s her name? Or is it a him? TELL ME!!!” 

“Shut up, Charlie! And I JUST met the guy, like yesterday. But I think there could be something. I haven’t called him yet.”

“Why not? “

“Because I bumped into him this morning, like literally, he was walking to work and, well, we exchanged numbers. And then he kissed me.” 

“Eeeeeep!!!” Charlie squeaked. “Was it good?” Dean turned redder. Charlie raised a knowing eyebrow. “It was, wasn’t it?”

“Yes, ok!? It was fucking amazing.” 

Charlie bounced on her toes and slid her sunglasses on. “Alright. I’ll leave you alone on the condition that you call this guy today and make a date.”

“Charlie…I can’t call same day, that’ll look desperate!” Dean whined. 

“You are desperate. Today, Winchester. I’ll be checking up on you!” She shook her finger at him for emphasis before plopping into the driver’s seat of her car. She pulled her shades down her nose and winked at him before driving away. 

Dean shook his head, unable to repress a smile. “She is totally the little sister I never wanted.” he grumbled without any real heat. Then he remembered the car he had been working on and went to crawl back under the hood. 

Dean glanced at the clock. It was almost five. He washed his hands, impressed that the marker with Cas’s phone number was still mostly there. Which reminded him that he was supposed to call the professor. Charlie could be relentless and he did not want bear the brunt of her wrath if he didn’t do as he was told. Bobby was holed up in his office, the other guys were gone, now was probably as good a time as any, before he lost his nerve. He tapped his contacts and hit the green call button before he had a chance to talk himself out of it. 

It rang a few times and Dean was preparing to go to voicemail, when he heard a gruff “Hello?”

“Cas?”

There was a moment of silence. “Dean?”

“Yeah, it’s me. You busy right now or you have a minute to talk?”

“I’m grading but I can take a break. What can I do for you?”

Dean chuckled. “You aren’t at the coffee shop, Cas. I just wanted to talk.”

Cas was silent again. Dean began to grow nervous. Maybe he was overstepping, maybe Cas wasn’t that into him. He was about to make up some bullshit reason to end the call when Castiel finally spoke again. “People don’t usually like to talk to me.” he said very quietly. 

“Why not? You seem like a nice guy.”

“I suspect it’s due to my difficulty in grasping societal norms. I don’t understand most pop culture references. Gabriel says I don’t have very good people skills.” Cas sounded a little sad. 

“I think you do okay, Cas. I’m easy to get along with anyway. “ Dean reassured him. “Look, I mostly called to see if you wanted to maybe have dinner with me Friday night."

“You…you want to have dinner with me?” Cas sounded amazed. 

“Uh yeah, that is what I just said, isn’t it? So is that a yes?”

“Yes, Dean. I have to teach Friday, but I finish my last lecture at four.”

“I wrap up at Bobby’s shop at five. You want me to pick you up? “

“That would be ideal, my car is not running right now.”

“What? What happened to it?”

“I don’t know. It just wouldn’t start.” Castiel sounded so put out about his car’s refusal to cooperate Dean couldn’t help but chuckle. 

“Uh, Cas, I may not have mentioned it, but Bobby’s is an auto shop. I’m a mechanic. Where are you right now?”

“At home, grading. Why?”

“Text me your address. I can come take a look at it.”

“That really isn’t necessary, Dean.” Cas protested. 

“Cas, your car is not working. That’s something that needs to be taken care of.”

“But….”

“Shaddup and text me the address, Cas.”

“Alright, Dean.” came the sheepish reply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ended up longer than I planned. One more chapter coming.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And then there was smut. I couldn't help it. I have a problem.

Dean cleaned up as best he could, his jeans and tee shirt still wafted motor oil and the beds of his nails were black, but it was part of the job. He shrugged into his leather jacket, yelled at Bobby that he was leaving and revved up the Impala. Cas had texted him as instructed. The address was only a few streets over from Dean’s apartment.

Dean expected another apartment building, but instead found a small bungalow. It was white and blue and seemed fairly well kept. There was a flower bed out front with tulips and pansies. There was also a horrid, ugly tan Honda in the driveway that looked about twenty years old. Of course that could be Cas’s car. 

Dean parked his Impala, made sure it was locked, and headed up the steps to the front door. He winced at how loud his boots were on the wooden stairs. He was about to knock when the door opened in front of him. 

Cas was wearing glasses, dark plastic ones, a white tee and the same well worn jeans he had had on earlier today. His hair was even more mussed and his jaw was stubbled with five o clock shadow. He looked hot as hell. “Hello, Dean.” the professor greeted him, holding the door open. 

Dean hesitated. He was here to look at the car. If he went into the house, he was not sure his hormones would behave well enough for him to come back outside and actually fix said car. Besides, he didn't want Cas to think he expected anything. He decided to try and play it safe.

“Can you throw me the keys? I’m gonna take a look under the hood real quick, see if I can get an idea what’s wrong.” 

Cas nodded, closing the door for a moment before returning with a set of keys. “Do you need me to come out?” Cas asked.

Dean took the keys, carefully avoiding any unnecessary touching. “Nah, just give me a few minutes to look around, I’ll let you know what I find.” Cas paused, looked as if he wanted to say something, then just stepped back and nodded again. Dean walked back off the porch and headed for the car, kicking himself. 

Cas had wanted him to come in. He had wanted to go in. But seeing Cas again, he was painfully reminded of how attractive the other man was and how sweet his lips were and dammit Dean was going to be a gentleman and do what he came here for. He shrugged off his jacket, it was warmer than expected for September, and popped the hood. He dug his tools out of the back of the Impala and set to work. 

Castiel tried to go back to his grading, but he was unable to focus on anything but the gorgeous man in his driveway. When Dean Winchester had walked into Gabriel’s shop he had found himself for the first time in a long time thrown for a loop. Sure, Dean was attractive. Castiel wasn’t blind. He was very willing to acknowledge a good looking guy or girl. What got him was how easy it had been to talk to Dean. Normally his awkwardness got in the way and he barely could stutter two words, especially to someone as beautiful as Dean was, but somehow the other man’s charm had soothed him, made it easier to speak. 

Gabriel had noticed how off kilter he was, and teased him mercilessly, but Castiel had kept quiet, sure he wouldn’t see Dean again. But then, like some serendipitous nonsense from a Rom Com he had literally lost his balance walking and run into the man again. It was the pure luck of it that had made him brave, and led him to kiss the mechanic. He still wasn’t sure if that had been a good idea, he had agonized about it all day, but Dean had called him. Offered to look at his car. That had to be a good sign, didn’t it? Castiel inwardly cursed his inability to read social cues and prayed that he wasn’t seeing this wrong. 

He peered out the front window of his house, he had already shuffled his papers and given up on doing any work. His hood was up and Dean had a small bag of tools on the asphalt. The man himself was leaning over the front of the vehicle. Castiel felt his breath quicken. Dean was very good looking, there was no arguing that, but there was something about how he moved around the car. It was fluid, and efficient. He was in his element, he knew what he was doing. He was also wearing grease stained jeans that did amazing things for him when he bent over. 

Castiel closed his eyes and backed away from the window. He was getting hard just watching Dean work. He slowed his breathing and tried to picture things that were unpleasant to cool his boiling blood. When that didn’t work he walked over to the kitchen sink and splashed some cold water on his face. It had been too long since Castiel had been with anyone, and his repressed hormones were trying very hard to make up for lost time. He needed to reign himself in, he didn’t want to scare Dean off, or worse end up one half of an awkward one night stand. 

He had managed to tamp down his overactive libido when he heard a brief knock at the door. He looked down to make sure his arousal wasn’t glaringly evident, then took a deep breath and opened the door. Dean still had his jacket off and he had a smudge of grease on his cheek. 

“Should be good. Just minor stuff. Spark plugs and some loose wiring with the ignition. I tried her and she started right up.” Dean was smiling, obviously pleased with himself. 

Castiel smiled back. “Thank you, Dean.”

“No problem, Cas. Here’s your keys.” He extended his hand with the metal ring in it. Castiel opened the door and took them. Then he paused. 

“Would you like to come inside?” Castiel asked, his voice soft and unsure. 

Dean swallowed hard. He wanted to go in. He really, really did. And Cas was looking at him with hopeful blue eyes. He nodded and stepped inside the house. Cas shut the door and they stood maybe a foot apart from each other, just staring. The tension was palpable. 

“Cas…I…I didn’t come here expecting anything” Dean whispered. 

“I know.” Cas whispered back. The professor reached out a tentative hand towards Dean, touched the fabric of his shirt just above his heart. Dean grabbed his wrist and pulled, yanking the smaller man toward him and before either of them could process what they were doing, their lips met. 

Dean moaned into Castiel’s mouth, felt the blood rushing south. Cas backed Dean up to the wall and pressed their bodies together, wedging one thigh between Dean’s legs. Dean reached down to squeeze Cas’s ass and was gratified with the noise Cas made when he did it. 

Just as suddenly as they had started, Cas broke the kiss, panting. He buried his face in Dean’s neck, and Dean could feel him start shaking. 

“Cas? Are you ok? Hey.” He pushed Cas away enough that he could try and peer down into the other man’s face. Cas’s eyes were a turmoil of emotion and Dean felt like a complete and total trash bag. “Hey, it’s ok. I told you, I don’t expect anything. Nothing has to happen.” He rubbed a circle onto Cas’s back, trying to swallow the ugly guilt that was creeping up from his stomach. 

“No…no, it’s not that. I want this. I want you! I just, I can’t be a one night stand. I get too attached, and I really, really like you.” Cas finally managed. 

Dean felt the guilt fade and offered a soft smile. “I like you too. And I mean it, we can just hang out. It’s fine.” 

Cas looked up and met Dean’s eyes, then shook his head. “I can’t be around you and not touch you. I want to touch you, Dean.” Those words stoked a fire in Dean’s groin that shot through his veins. 

“Cas!” he growled. “You can’t just say shit like that!” 

“Why not?” The dark haired man asked, frowing as if he genuinely had no clue what he was doing to Dean. 

“Because I am going to end up bending you over your damn kitchen table in a minute.” Dean hissed at him. Cas’s eyes darkened with obvious want at Dean’s words. 

“I would not be averse to that.” Castiel replied, running a hand down the front of Dean’s shirt then slipping his fingers under the hem to trail along the bare skin there. Dean bit his lip. 

“Maybe a bed would be a better idea?” Dean asked. Castiel seemed to consider the suggestion. Then he shakes his head and tugs Dean by the hand over to the couch. He pushes gently on Dean’s chest and the taller man sits. Cas remains standing, slowly pulling his tee shirt over his head, revealing a firm, tan torso that Dean wants to lick. Cas pops the top button of his jeans, and leans forward, bracing his hands on the back of the couch, one on either side of Dean, caging him. His bare chest is right there, so Dean darts his tongue out, and does what he is aching to do. Cas gasps, his knees buckling some. 

Dean moves his head so he can reach one nipple and be bites. This time Cas keens and Dean feels a dark rush of pleasure. Castiel climbs onto Dean, straddling him and forces the mechanic’s mouth from his chest to his lips. Cas opens wide to let Dean in and Dean revels in the lush taste that is Cas. As they kiss, Castiel rolls his hips, grinding them together though their jeans and Dean moans. Cas trails kisses along Dean’s jaw to his ear, then down his neck. At the curve where shoulder meets neck he nips, biting down and Dean bucks up. 

“Dean..” Cas whimpers hot into Dean’s ear. 

“Yeah, baby?” Dean murmurs. 

“I want you inside me.” 

“Fuck, are you sure?”

Cas looks down at him, eyes glassy and cheeks pink. “Yes. Is that alright? Do you want me?"

Dean laughs low. “Do I want you? Are you fucking nuts? Of course I want you. God, I want you.” 

Cas stands back up and steps out of his jeans and boxers. Dean lets his eyes roam greedily. The other man is beautiful. Lithe, and tan and sleek. Dean reaches down to undo his own pants and pull them off. When he reaches for his boxers, Cas stays his hand. The dark haired man goes to his knees and licks a wet stripe along Dean’s cock through the fabric. Dean groans, threading his fingers into Castiel’s dark hair. Cas continues to mouth him through the boxers. Licking, sucking, barely grazing with teeth until Dean is practically writhing. 

“Cas!” he finally gasps out. “I need to fuck you. Get up here.” 

Cas stands and finally tugs Dean’s boxers down. He reaches into a drawer in the small table beside the couch and pulls out lube and a condom. 

“You want to do it or should I?” Cas asks, offering the tube to Dean. Dean pauses, thinking. He does want to do it, but watching Cas do it could be incredibly hot. But he wants to feel. He wants to stroke Cas inside and out. He takes the tube and gets off the couch, gesturing to Cas that he should lay down. Castiel does. Dean lifts Cas’s leg and slicks up his fingers. 

Dean watches Cas’s face as he presses in. Cas doesn’t close his eyes. He looks at Dean with awe and wonder, lips parted as his breath comes quicker. He chest is flushed and he looks radiant. Dean moves his finger slowly, stroking. Cas whines softly. 

“I can take more, Dean.” Cas insists. Dean obliges and gives him another finger. Cas finally does close his eyes and bites down on his lip, his pants evolving into moans and Dean adds a third finger and begins fucking them in and out. 

“You ready, Cas?” Dean asks, feeling his own erection throb painfully. 

“Yes” Cas breathes. Dean reaches for the condom and rolls it on. He slicks himself up, prepared to slide in when Cas sits up and puts a hand to his arm. He pushes Dean back into a seated position and straddles him again, but this time he slowly and carefully sinks himself down onto Dean’s cock. 

It feels perfect. Tight, and heat, and so so good. Dean grips Cas’s hips and rolls up gently. Cas meets his movement, grinding down. Cas braces on the couch, nuzzling into Dean’s neck and pressing kisses. Their lazy, rolling movements quicken with their breath as they chase their release. 

Dean takes his still lube slick hand and reaches between them to stroke Cas’s arousal. Cas responds with a low breathy sound. They are not loud, just soft whines, and names on whispers of air. Dean feels himself getting close. 

“Cas, fuck, I’m gonna come.” 

“Yes, yes, Dean…” Cas whimpers. 

Dean climaxes in a prismatic explosion of sensation. He cries out, like he rarely does, and continues to thrust up as he rides out his pleasure. He feels Cas’s breathing hitch and then the other man spills his own release between them with a soft exhale. They rock together a few more times, milking the ecstasy, and then they still, breathing hard and slick with sweat. Cas nibbles gently at Dean’s ear, making the taller man laugh. 

Finally Cas shifts off of Dean to sit beside him. He uses his own discarded shirt to wipe them off then just stares at Dean, biting his lip and looking terrified. 

“What’s that look for?” Dean asks, stretching his arms above his head and enjoying the warm ache in his body. 

“I have no idea what happens now.” Cas answers honestly. 

“Well if you aren’t in a hurry to get rid of me, I am kinda hungry. Wanna take a shower and we can go grab some grub? There’s a great burger place about ten minutes away.” Dean replies.

Castiel continues to stare a moment longer, before breaking into that sunny grin that lights up his whole face. “Yes. I would like that very much, Dean.” 

 

* * * *

The next morning Dean is actually early to work, a fact that Bobby doesn’t miss. “You get a new alarm clock, Winchester?”

Dean’s face curves into a secret smile as he remembers waking up warm with Cas in his arms. “Yeah, I guess you could say that, Bobby.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, it's for really real done now. I think.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have a beta so any errors are mine.


End file.
